youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Oh Shiitake Mushrooms
Oh Shiitake Mushrooms (formerly Salequeen84) is an American YouTuber whose family is dysfunctional and they make videos to make their viewers watch and enjoy. It is controlled by Lee (the father) who records Leland and Leanna freaking out and Carole (the mother) who uploads their latest posts on their Facebook page. About Oh Shiitake Mushrooms The Mushrooms family are dysfunctional and they upload videos of their kids Leland and Leanna freaking out over stuff or destroying things to make the viewers watch, laugh and enjoy. They joined YouTube on September 7, 2006. The first video they uploaded on July 24, 2010 was "Karl Malone off the court talking to some of his fans during his 47th birthday." The first Kid Temper Tantrum video called "Little Girl Temper Tantrum During School Assembly Cus She Didn't Win Free Scooter" was uploaded on May 23, 2016. However, the video didn't center around Leland who would later throw tantrums starting on November 25, 2016 when he threw daddy's laptop over the deck after being told to clean. The family first reached 100 subscribers on April 2016. Then they reached 1,000 subscribers on January 2017. For 50,000 subscribers on May 2017, Leanna decided to smash Leland's Xbox One. The video lasts 37 minutes and 48 seconds making it the longest Kid Temper Tantrum video of the series. Mushrooms is best friends with his Uncle Jay, who has two sons named Jayson and Seth born on and . Jay sometimes bans the family from his house due to Leland misbehaving and asks them to leave. He has his own channel called Epic Marble Race and posts videos of his marble races that he films by using Algodoo. On the early episodes of the Kid Temper Tantrum series, you can see that their mother Carole was pregnant and was going to have another baby in the family. On June 7, the Mushrooms welcomed a new member of their family named London born on and is currently two months old. They currently have over 100,000 subscribers as of August 10, 2017. Leland Leland born , also known as Kid Temper Tantrum, is the main protagonist of the Kid Temper Tantrum series on Oh Shiitake Mushrooms' channel. His family is dysfunctional and he and his little sister Leanna born freak out over stuff or destroy things. The first tantrum Leland has thrown was when he threw daddy's laptop over the deck after he was told to clean. Leland got a fidget spinner on May 2, 2017 and he has got obsessed with it... so obsessed that he forgot to do his homework and daddy took it away from him saying he has had enough. The most viewed video shows Leland throwing her sister Leanna's fidget spinner out the car window after she wanted to have one of her very own. She then got another fidget spinner. Unfortunately, Leland smashed this one with a hammer. Leland got suspended from school from playing with his after the school banned them. After throwing Leanna's scooter in the trash, daddy grounded him and locked his fidget spinner so that it couldn't spin. But that doesn't stop Leland from finding the keys and unlocking it. Leland has his own YouTube channel called lelands awesome videos where he pranks his sister Leanna, hangs with his family and showing off new things that he gets. List of Subscriber Milestones *100 Subscribers - April 2016 *1,000 Subscribers - January 2017 *2,500 Subscribers - February 2017 *5,000 Subscribers - February 2017 *10,000 Subscribers - March 2017 *25,000 Subscribers - April 2017 *50,000 Subscribers - May 2017 *75,000 Subscribers - June 2017 *100,000 Subscribers - August 2017 Similar YouTubers *TheAngryGrandpaShow *Boogie2988 *Epic Marble Race *McJuggerNuggets *Violette1st *Wafflepwn Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers